


fever, chills and a rock

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Fever, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: Wilson is not feeling well.





	fever, chills and a rock

He can't keep pushing himself much farther.

It's evident when his thoughts start getting muddled, when he's forgetting words out of the blue and when he's starting to stumble to his desk in the mornings.

Next thing he knows is that he's being dragged and that some sort of dirt is sticking to his clothing.

There's a brief moment of confusion. He can barely keep his eyes open long enough to see who's dragging him. Drifting back into sleep isn't something he wants to do, but his body really isn't cooperating.

-o0O0o-

A few hours later on in the day, he wakes up back in his tent.

This is not a normal occurrence.

Panic overtakes his thinking, leading to him getting up a tad too quickly, nearly tripping, then squeezing his eyes shut at the surprisingly fast onset of vertigo.

It's unsurprising to him when he flops out of the tent and lands on his front with a thump, blinking, almost as if he's dazed.

He tries to play it off as merely tripping up on his own feet, flinching back as Wickerbottom's brows furrow into a cold glare, before she tells him to go back to bed.

There's a confused look on his face, before he attempts to (with a rather raspy voice) protest. This is followed by her simply sighing, and taking a thermal stone out of the fridge. His throat is starting to feel steadily worse, even before he started trying to talk with it.

The thermal stone is placed next to him after a few moments, and he looks at it, before looking back up at the elder in mild confusion. He may be a little delirious at this point, but he wouldn't know if he was, would he?

Hesitantly, he raises the thermal stone to his neck. At this point, Wickerbottom has wandered away, and he can hear her opening chests and sorting out supplies and muttering to herself.

The relief that washes over him is near-instant. A broken chuckle escapes him, and it escalates into full-out laughter, interspersed with dry coughs.

After a couple of minutes, he scrambles back into his tent, just about planting his face into the covers.

He's happy for the moment. Perhaps alarmingly so, but it beats being utterly miserable.

**Author's Note:**

> one of the original tags was going to be 'how wilson lost his virginity to a thermal stone', but even nick said that was going too far.


End file.
